Whisper Words Of Wisdom
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: When Blaine and Kurt's family gets ripped apart...an unlikely ally steps up. But what if this unlikely ally isn't what they seem? Sequel to 'All That Glitters'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm back. And this time I'm bigger than ever! Just kidding. Thanks everyone, for your patience. Sometimes writer's block is a bitch. I've sort of been promising this fic for a year, but then life happened! But I finally sat down and started writing it, and now is it only getting the light of day. In order to read this, you have to read 'All That Glitters'. So, may I present… 'Whisper Words Of Wisdom'**

Chapter 1

Six months. Six months and it was gone, just like that. Their perfect bliss. Their harmony. Their entire life. Neither one of them could've ever imagined being right here in this situation right now. But yet, here they were. And neither one of them were comforting the other. They were just sitting there in stunned silence. It didn't make sense for either one of them to be in this situation, considering how they closely monitored them, but it did. It did, and one blamed himself more than the other. It was then that the honey eyed man stood up and started pacing around the living room.

"Blaine, sit. Please. You're making me nervous."

Blaine stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the man who spoke. His husband, Kurt Anderson-Hummel. The man who's eyes he couldn't get enough of, well usually. Today was different. Today they were sad, and that's what made him crazy. He loved Kurt, but this was absolutely unreal. Kurt was being way too calm about this.

"Making you nervous? You mean this whole situation isn't making you nervous? Kurt, are you fucking kidding me right now? We can't find her. She is missing, Kurt! Our daughter…is missing. And it's my fault."

Blaine said, looking at Kurt. Kurt gasped and sighed. It was the first time they'd mentioned the kidnapping of their daughter Elizabeth in the past twenty-four hours and that's what made him crazy. They used to talk about everything, and now they didn't. And inside Blaine's mind, that meant that Blaine was losing Kurt.

"Of course I'm nervous, Blaine. Of course I am! But I'm not going to pace around and pretend that nothing is wrong. Because it is. Elizabeth is gone! I turned my back at the grocery store for a minute, and someone snatched her! This is my fault. All my fault."

Blaine chanted before collapsing onto the floor in sobs. Kurt got out of his chair and walked over to Blaine and pulled him to him. Kurt knew that Blaine blamed himself for Elizabeth's disappearance, and Kurt knew it wasn't Blaine's fault. He rocked Blaine until he felt Blaine go limp in his arms. That's when he knew that Blaine was asleep. He stared out the window and sighed. Their daughter had been kidnapped, and the police had told them that the first twenty four hours were crucial. They hadn't heard anything from anyone, and that's what scared them. Kurt looked up as Finn and Rachel entered the room and that's when Kurt cracked. The looks on their faces were enough to make him start crying.

"Lizzie's gone."

Finn knelt down and gathered his brothers up and held them in his arms, while Rachel knelt down too. She saw the pain in Kurt's eyes, and that's when Rachel knew. It was plain as day, written all over Kurt's face.

He blamed Blaine for Lizzie's kidnapping. Rachel knew this wasn't the time to bring it up, but she knew that deep down, Kurt and Blaine wouldn't last if he harbored this resentment. The phone rang just a short time later, and Kurt shoved Blaine roughly out of his lap. He sprinted over to the phone and answered it, waiting for the voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Ahhh, well if it isn't Kurt Anderson-Hummel. You see, that's the funny thing. I was hoping you would answer the phone. It's a pity. I understand that your little girl is missing."

Kurt shook his head. It was too much for him to handle, he couldn't take the riddles, but what struck him is when he started talking about Elizabeth being gone. He perked up and watched as Finn moved Blaine into the next room.

"I don't know what the fuck you want with my daughter, but whoever you are, I promise you that I will make you pay for taking my daughter."

"Oh! Silly boy!" the voice on the other end of the line said. Kurt couldn't believe that this was happening, but he waited for the person on the other end to continue speaking. "I don't have your daughter. No no, I don't. But I do know the person that does."

"You're working for somebody?"

"Yes. I am, and that somebody doesn't want to be identified, yet. He does however want ten million dollars by tomorrow for the release of your daughter. And if he doesn't get it soon, your daughter will die. And that's his words."

Kurt was baffled. Sure, they had money. Blaine's money from the symphony and his Broadway shows, and money from the restaurant and catering business. But they didn't have that kind of money. Kurt knew he couldn't ask Rachel and Finn, so he needed to think on his feet, and fast.

"Ten million dollars? By tomorrow? That's a bit soon. I could probably get it together in a few days. But not tomorrow."

"The boss said tomorrow. But I'm going to see what I can do. Await further instructions. And don't call the police."

The voice on the other end said, hanging up. Kurt put the phone down and turned to Finn and Rachel. He shook his head and sighed sadly, before sitting down in a chair, away from Blaine. Rachel sat down in the opposite chair of Kurt, and looked out the window.

"Who was that?"

"Somebody who's working with the kidnapper. He wants ten million dollars by tomorrow."

And that's when Kurt realized he knew what he needed to do. He needed to track down someone that he didn't like. That he'd had an awful falling out with years before. He knew what he needed to do. And he needed to call that one person.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Nothing to say here folks, but thanks. Who's the person/persons that steps up? Wait and see….**

Chapter 2

The office was as cold as a December in Lima, and that said something. Santana Lopez hated being in this office because she knew how cold it was. But then again, being in New York was like being in Lima sometimes with how cold it got. She wrapped herself up in the sweatshirt she was in and answered the ringing phone on her desk, not knowing who was on the other end, but being shocked at who was.

"Santana Lopez?"

"Santana, it's Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

"Well I'll be a bitch. The great Kurt Hummel-Anderson is calling me. He must need something. And it must be something big, too."

Kurt looked out the window of his house, not wanting to do this, but knowing he had no other source. He needed to get the word out about Elizabeth's kidnapping, and he needed to do it now. Because the more people knew that he needed help, the better off they'd be.

"It is. I need your help to spread the word. Blaine and my daughter, Elizabeth was kidnapped from a store while Blaine paid for the groceries. Now the kidnapper is demanding ten million dollars in exchange for Lizzie's life."

Santana hadn't been expecting anything like what she had just been told. She had been expecting someone to be calling asking her to get them a write up in the paper. And that's what was making her mad. But as she wrote down what was happening she had a thought.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry to hear that. Do you have any idea who would've done this to you? Maybe it was done deliberately?"

Kurt sat down and looked at Blaine, who was holding Lizzie's pink stuffed teddy bear and sobbing into it. Kurt wanted to bring himself to walk over to Blaine and pull him into his arms, but he couldn't do it. Not when Blaine was the reason that their daughter was gone.

"I don't know, Santana. Maybe. I mean Blaine and I combined have a lot of people that don't like us. But none that would…"

That's when it hit Kurt. There would be one person, but he was on the run. But Kurt was going to keep that suspicion to himself. Kurt watched as Rachel comforted Blaine and turned his back to them and continued looking out the window.

"Would what, Kurt?"

"Nothing, nothing Santana. Never mind. Forget I said it. Listen, can you just run the story for me? Please? Because we need this city to know just what is going on with us."

"Yeah, yeah. Absolutely Kurt. I'm going to run it right now. As a matter of fact, I'm going to get started on that right now, okay?"

Kurt smiled and said his goodbyes to Santana before hanging up the phone. He sighed and looked over at Blaine. He loved his husband, he did. More than anything else in this world. But how could he love someone who deliberately put their daughter in danger.

"Blaine…I-"

Kurt tried. But he just couldn't find the words. He leaned down to kiss Blaine softly on the head before making his way outside where Finn was watching Jamie play. Jamie didn't quite understand that Lizzie was gone, and that hurt Kurt. Finn looked at Kurt and saw the pain in his eyes. Finn thought that Kurt was being a bit ridiculous.

"Why aren't you inside with Blaine?"

Kurt knew that Finn knew him much better than most, and that's what scared him. Because he knew that Finn would call him out on his irrational fear of blaming Blaine, but he couldn't let it go. He told Blaine to put the baby leash on her.

"Because it's his fault, Finn. It's Blaine's fault that Lizzie's gone."

But before Finn could answer, he heard a cry behind him. Kurt turned with him and saw Blaine standing there. Which means that he'd heard everything Kurt had just said. Blaine's eyes had gone cold as he looked at Kurt. Kurt saw the coldness in his eyes and he felt his heart broke. He'd never seen the honey eyes he'd come to love so cold.

"My fault? My fault? You think Elizabeth being gone is my fault? Are you fucking kidding me? She was in the stroller when I turned to pay for the groceries. She didn't just walk off, Kurt! I didn't have her kidnapped. That's a stupid thing to say. I'm hurting just as much, if not worse than you are. So excuse me if I'm a little pissed off at this situation. I want to be comforted by my husband. Not Rachel. But you're too fucking busy out here laying the fucking blame on me, when you should be more concerned about me. And about us! Fuck this. I'm out."

Kurt watched as Blaine walked into the house. He heard a door close, and then another door close and then finally the front door closed. Kurt gasped and ran down the deck stairs and around to the front of the house to see Blaine throwing a duffel bag into his car and getting in it. He didn't even acknowledge Kurt as he backed out of the driveway and sped away. Kurt dropped to his knees and looked at Finn, who had just come around front.

"Where's he going?"

"I don't know, Finn. And if I'm being honest, I don't know if I can find it in me to care right now."

"You are being so ridiculous, Kurt. Seriously, this is stupid. Blaine turned away for a moment, okay? Its not his fault. You need to call him, and get him to come back here so you guys can talk. Okay?"

Kurt shook his head and sighed before composing himself and standing back up. He looked at Finn and shrugged before speaking. He knew his marriage was going to be over, but he knew Finn needed to know that.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I still think it. Blaine is to blame for Lizzie's kidnapping, and I don't think I'll ever forgive him."

And Kurt walked inside, knowing what he had to do. He needed to do what he needed to do at all costs, to get Lizzie back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaine arrived at a house on the outskirts of the city and pulled into the driveway. He couldn't believe that he was here, seeing this person again. He got out of the car and walked up to the door, knocking on it gently. He waited until the door opened and sighed when he saw who was on the other end of the door.

"Blaine Anderson. What brings you here?"

"Cut the shit, Sebastian. I may have forgiven you for all of the shit you pulled on my family, but it's time to wipe the slate clean. I need your help, and you're the only one who can."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I have been wanting to write this for months. Writers block prevented that. But yay! Here it is! What's Sebastian gonna do?**

**Chapter 3**

Sebastian listened in horror as Blaine described what had happened. He knew that Blaine loved Kurt and their little family, and he'd never do anything to jeopardize that. But hearing this now, hearing how Blaine blamed himself, broke his heart. And all he wanted to do was help his friend.

"So let me get this straight, you were at the grocery store when she was taken?"

"Yeah. And it was so weird, Seb. I turned away for a split second. Kurt blames me of course, for Lizzie being gone. But how is it my fault? Anyway, we need ten million dollars by tomorrow. I have the money, but I don't want Kurt to know."

Sebastian looked at Blaine confused. He knew Blaine was from old money. He knew that Blaine never had to struggle. He knew that Blaine had more money than what even Kurt knew about. He knew that Sebastian knew, and that's why he was there.

"You hid how much from Kurt?"

"Close to a hundred million. Seb, if he finds out about it, my marriage is over. I'm gonna take the money out of my account, but I am gonna use you as a scapegoat. I'm gonna say that you really wanted to help us, and that you ponied up the money, no questions asked."

Sebastian nodded. Blaine looked terrified, and smiled when Sebastian agreed to it. A few minutes later, Blaine was off to the bank. He'd looked at his phone and noticed that he'd had three missed calls from Kurt, but no voicemails. That was standard for Kurt, he always said he hated leaving voicemails. He walked into the bank and came out with the check a while later. He called Kurt back and waited.

"Hello? Blaine? Where are you?!"

"I'm just leaving the bank with Sebastian. He heard about the situation and wanted to help, so I'm on my way home. He gave us the money."

Kurt sighed. He knew that Blaine would go to someone for help. He didn't know how they would pay Sebastian back, but Blaine made a decision without him. All he knew was that they had to get their daughter back. And at any price.

"How are we going to pay Sebastian back the ten million, Blaine?"

"We don't have to Kurt. Sebastian is giving this to us out of the goodness of his heart."

"There is nothing good about Sebastian Smythe, Blaine. Absolutely nothing. But thank you for getting the money. It shows you care about our little girl."

Blaine bit his tongue. He had so much he wanted to say to Kurt, but knew that now wasn't the time or place. And he'd had all the money taken out in cash, because he didn't want Kurt or the kidnapper to get suspicious.

"Of course I care about our little girl, Kurt. And us. Our family. Okay? I'm on my way back. I'll be there soon. I love you."

"You too, Blaine."

Kurt said, before hanging up. He'd never responded to Blaine like that before. He loved Blaine, he truly did. But this was going to test their relationship in a way that nobody had ever imagined. Finn looked at Kurt and sighed.

"You're mad. I get that. But he's trying, here Kurt. He's probably out trying to secure the funds to get Lizzie back."

"He did. Sebastian gave him the money, no questions asked. He's on his way back here with it. I knew Sebastian was a good kid, but that doesn't mean I still don't trust him after what happened with Blaine."

"I get it. But everyone has moved on. Blaine isn't responsible for Lizzie's kidnapping, Kurt. You know that. He was a frazzled dad who wasn't used to being with his daughter while she was having a meltdown. You know? He turned away for a second."

Kurt knew that. He knew all of this, but he needed somewhere to place the blame. Blaine arrived back at the house a few minutes later, throwing the duffel bag full of cash down and looked at Kurt sadly. He then looked at Finn and back to Kurt once more.

"It's all there. All ten million of it. You can count it if you want. Sebastian and the lady in the bank counted it twice to make sure."

And then Blaine walked into the studio that was inside his house and closed the door. He'd been working on a new arrangement of a song that he'd heard, and it spoke volumes to him. He went into the recording booth and just started singing. Kurt heard him and sighed. He walked over to the door and listened.

"_Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

_Every demon wants his pound of flesh_

_But I like to keep some things to myself_

_I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn."_

Kurt started sobbing outside the door. He knew that Blaine had been working on this song for a while, and he hadn't realized just how haunting he'd made it sound. It broke his heart to hear Blaine singing this. He continued to listen, as the pain in Blaine's voice just made the next two verses even harder to listen to.

"_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind_

_I can see no way I can see no way_

_I'm always dragging that horse around_

_All of his questions, such a mournful sound_

_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_

_So I like to keep my issues drawn_

_But it's always darkest before the dawn."_

Blaine looked up and saw Kurt standing on the other side of the glass. He knew that Kurt was hurting too. Blaine unlocked the door to the booth and watched as Kurt came in. He pulled the headphones off of his ears, and watched as Kurt sobbed and walked into Blaine's arms.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, baby. Please. Please. Please forgive me."

**A/N2: Song used: Shake It Off by Florence + The Machine. Muhahahahahaha. Until next chapter. Xoxo. Kiki.**


End file.
